lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Callin' Callin' Part 2
"Callin' Callin' Part 2" is the 14th episode in Season 1 of ''Lost & Found Music Studios'''' and the 14th episode overall. It aired on April 1, 2016. It is finale of Season 1. Synopsis "Maggie tries to win back her spot in the band; and the boys face a hurdle on the way to their gig. In other events, Michelle learns John's dark secret."Watch Lost & Found Music Studios Season 1 Episode 14: Callin' Callin' Part 2 | TVGuide.com. TV Guide. Retrieved on March 31, 2016. Plot Michelle and Riley are in Java Junction. Michelle, who knows about John's romantic feelings about her, paces nervously and is ordered to stop and relax by Riley. Michelle tells Riley that she needs something special for John to prove that she likes him. They brainstorm ideas, until Michelle excitedly declares that she will give him a burrito. Michelle is nervous about what she is going to do. The boys' band members are gathered in John's house, eating and getting excited for the gig. Theo asks Luke as to where the first gig is; after being convinced to give a hint, Luke reveals that the initials of the place are "G.B.". In Talking Heads, John says the venue is called "The 63rd" and is out of the area. John's grandmother enters, with John confessing that his grandma is very supportive for his music. The other three reveal to her that Luke, who is allegedly a terrible driver, is driving. The girls' band rehearse with their new addition, Eva. They all feel that something about the atmosphere is wrong, so Eva offers to get them water. As she leaves, Leia thinks that it was "great" and they just need time to gel with Eva but Rachel and Annabelle prefer Maggie. Luke excitedly drives to the gig, with his bandmates, in the van. Theo asks as to how much they are getting paid; Luke reveals that he doesn't know which appalls the others. Michelle walks to John's house in order to give him the burrito coupon and confess her romantic feelings for him. On the way, she greets John's grandmother who informs Michelle that John is out; Michelle is disappointed. John's grandmother asks her if she is Michelle. She reveals that she is, and John's grandma introduces herself as "Ruth" and invites her in for tea. In Java Junction, Rachel and Annabelle speak of how they miss Maggie. Obscured by another customer, Maggie eavesdrops on them and eventually confronts them, asking them if they miss her. Annabelle admits that she wants her back, but Rachel, although wanting to back Maggie up, reminds Annabelle that Leia wouldn't take it well. Maggie reveals that she misses the band, too. Maggie makes Rachel and Annabelle "flutter-promise" that if she gets back in to the band, they will defend her. They promise and Maggie leaves, while Annabelle and Rachel remember Eva. Michelle and Mel continue talking, with Mel revealing that John frequently talks about Michelle, makes songs about her and reveals John's darkest secret: that his mother died. Michelle is shocked about this and realizes why John had been acting weirdly. She reminds Michelle to be careful with John. Michelle knows that John is not ready for a relationship. The girls' band converse when Maggie, as planned, approaches them. She apologizes to them and reckons she should replace Eva. Annabelle and Rachel, who tries not to have her decision influenced by Leia, also agree to Maggie's suggestion. Eva is hurt. Leia asserts that the vote has to be unanimous and pulls Maggie aside. On the Java Junction patio, Michelle and Riley are shocked at the news of John's mother dying and sympathize for John. In Talking Heads, Michelle, although not completely acquiescing it, knows that dating John will most likely do more harm than good. Michelle agrees on trying to get a relationship with John, saying that having her heart broken would be worth it. She thanks Riley for her advice. The boys' band are lost on the road — the van's GPS is broken, and they have neglected to bring a map — and have been for a long time, as mentioned by James. A few moments later, the van breaks down on the long and deserted road, so they exit and check it out, which basically entails standing and staring at the front of the van. John attempts to diagnose the malfunction, but can't (the van's fuel gauge is broken, along with everything else, so they don't know if the tank is empty or not). Luke decides to run to the gas station that is four miles back, and have the boys walk to the venue and he will pick them up on the way. John, Theo and James watch as Luke runs into the distance; they have never seen him move that fast! Leia is slightly feeling for Maggie, and so makes a deal with her: if she lets Maggie back in the band, Maggie has to stay away from Luke while Leia doesn't have to. They agree, and break the news to Eva that she has to leave the band. Eva tries to think positively and thinks that it could be a blessing in disguise. Luke runs back to the van with a container of gasoline, and pours it into the fuel tank. He manages to starts the van, but — being so excited — goes off the road and crashes into a ditch, having gone at a high speed. Luke hauls himself out of the overturned van, determined to get to the gig, retrieves his guitar from the back and walks to the venue cross-country. Meanwhile, the other three band members set up for the gig in The 63rd (a legion hall). They stall, waiting for Luke. As they are complained at, Luke arrives, looking decidedly messy: his guitar is broken and out-of-tune; his shirt is torn and tattered; and there is raccoon vomit on his shoulder. All of the other bandmates are bemused by Luke's appearance. However, when Luke reveals that he wrecked the van, the other three are outraged. Luke introduces the band. All four of them don't like the gig. Luke imagines what he ''thought the gig would be like: in a large theatre with a large cheering audience and music that is not out-of-tune. In Talking Heads, Luke reflects saying that life might have other plans and it is okay. He says winning can hurt more than losing and it is what being at Lost & Found is about. Michelle walks to John's house. When he arrives by taxi, she hides behind a car. John notices that someone is watching him and looks around, so Michelle quickly ducks out of sight. John enters the house and Michelle walks to the window but realizes that she can hurt John, so she walks away. John opens the curtains and seemingly spots Michelle as she leaves. Trivia *This is the final episode of Season 1. *Leia can now talk to Luke (The Luke Truce rules have changed). *Eva is no longer a member of the girls' band. *Maggie is back in the girls' band. Cultural References *This episode's name is a similar name to that of the song that is performed (by Keara Graves, Ella Jonas Farlinger, Sarah Carmosino and Olivia Solo) in this episode. Errors *On some of the posters, at the gig, it says "Levi" which is what Theo is known as during the pilot. Cast Main *Levi Clattenburg as Theo *Shane Harte as Luke *Alex Zaichkowski as John *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Keara Graves as Leia *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Olivia Solo as Annabelle *Alyssa Baker as Maggie *Jeni Ross as Clara Recurring *Victoria Baldesarra as Michelle *Brittany Raymond as Riley *Trevor Tordjman as James *Brenda Bazinet as Ruth *Kathryn Greco as Patricia Absent *Matthew Bacik as Nate *Deshaun Clarke as Jude *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Rakim Kelly as Isaac *Ali Milner as Parker *Maranda Thomas as Mary *Michael Torontow as Mr. T Songs *"Hit My Heart" *"Best Day" *"Callin' Callin'" *"Sweet Tarts" *"Day After Day" *"Broken By You (Acoustic)" *"Callin' Callin'" *"Going Home" *"Red Light" *"Lost and Found" Quotes Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episodes